shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Climbing Class
— Josh and Chris have been best friends since the 3rd grade.}} Climbing Class is the slash ship between Josh Washington and Chris Hartley from the Until Dawn fandom. Canon Chris and Josh have a long term friendship, having become friends in the third grade, and remaining best friends ever since. Josh often jokes about Chris's relationship with Ashley, and attempts to bring them closer upon returning to the lodge. Chris and Josh have a few bumps in their relationship, as Chris is one of Josh's primary targets. However, Chris will still consider Josh his best friend and risk his life for him. Prologue Chris and Josh were the only other members outside of Sam to not participate in the prank. This is mostly due to the fact they could not act, as they were passed out drunk together in the kitchen. Chapter 1 At the gate, Sam will find a note from Chris that the gate is busted, and on the back can read an email exchange between Chris and Josh on how to get up to the mountain. In the cable car, Chris will start to explain the story of how he and Josh met, and how if they never got moved next to each other they might have never become friends. Chris will also mention Josh was really excited to get everyone together again. Chapter 2 Chris and Josh walk up to the lodge together, where Chris jokes that it's time to install some cell towers, but he left the money for it in his other coat. Outside the front door, Chris has the option to ask Josh if he's okay, where Josh will tell him that he's fine. They discover the lock is frozen shut, and they'll explore together to find another way in. Josh will then start to tease Chris about Ashley, telling him that it's time to finally go for it, since they're up on a secluded mountain. Josh will compliment Chris's idea to push the dumpster under the window for better access, and then toss him a lighter, instructing him to let everyone in by grabbing the deodorant from the bathroom using it like a flamethrower just like they did with their toys. Josh will then leave Chris to it, saluting him. After Mike and Jessica and Matt and Emily have left, Josh tasks Chris and Ashley with locating the spirit board. Josh heads down to the basement with Sam to turn on the boiler, where Chris will prank them with all the movie props down there. Josh will praise Chris for his prank and high five him. Relationship status * If Chris chooses to worry about Josh, their relationship will slightly increase. * If Chris agrees with Josh about Ashley, their relationship will slightly increase. Chapter 3 Upstairs, Chris, Josh, and Ashley are preparing for a seance with the spirit board. Chris will joke about how all present will have to remove any garments under his discretion, but Josh will be disappointed he's not taking things seriously. After a series of questions revealing that they are speaking to one of Josh's sisters, the pointer will fly off the board. Josh goes into a fit of panic, trying not to believe what he just saw. He then believes that Chris and Ashley are playing with him, and storms off in anger. Chris believes it'd be best to leave him alone for now. Chapter 4 Chris wakes up on the kitchen floor, with Josh and Ashley missing. He will head up to the shed to find Josh and Ashley tied up to a wall opposite a saw blade rigged towards them. The Psycho will instruct Chris that he must choose who we wants to save between Josh and Ashley. Even if Chris decides to save Josh, the saw blade will always turn on to Josh's track, causing him to be murdered. He will untie Ashley, and the two will start to panic. Chris will blame himself and say it was his fault that Josh is dead. Relationship status * If Chris decides to save Ashley, his relationship with Josh will drastically decrease. Chapter 7 It is revealed that Josh has played one massive revenge prank on them as payback for their prank on Hannah. After Sam and Mike release Ashley and Chris, Mike knocks Josh out and binds him due to him thinking Josh was also responsible for Jessica's death. Mike and Chris escort Josh outdoors to the shed, despite his protests. Chris can be furious if Josh punched Ashley in her face had she stabbed him with a pair of scissors to protect herself, and returns the favor by punching him in the face on the trip, stating he should never hit a girl. Chris also has a lot of options to brush off what Josh is trying to tell them, or end up being skeptical, believing Josh could never hurt Jessica. After they bind him to a support pillar, Chris has the option to knock him out or disarm Mike when Josh eventually provokes him enough to make him point a gun at him. Mike tells Chris to return to the lodge to check on everyone else, while Mike guards Josh for the night. Relationship status * If Chris chooses to scold Josh, their relationship will slightly decrease. * However, if Chris scolds Josh, but is skeptical afterwards, their relationship will slightly increase. * If Josh is able to taunt Chris, their relationship will slightly decrease. * If Chris disarms Mike, their relationship will slightly increase. * If Chris hits Josh, their relationship will slightly decrease. Chapter 8 Later in the lodge, The Stranger will arrive to inform the group about the Wendigo curse. As everyone moves to the basement, Chris remembers leaving Josh in the shed. Even though Josh put them in danger, he still feels obliged to find him because he is his best friend. He accompanies The Stranger in returning Josh to the lodge, and putting his own life at risk. Credits Should Chris survive, he can potentially mention Josh in his interview. If he had hit Josh in the shed, Chris will say that Josh was acting like a maniac, and was trying to mess with their heads. In the event that he is the sole survivor, he will be asked about Josh. He starts to cry, after hearing Josh hasn't been found, and accepts the Wendigo has done something to Josh as the only logical explanation. Fanon On AO3, Climbing Class is the most written ship within the Until Dawn fandom tag; Josh's most written, as well as Chris' most written. Fan works of them are often "fix it" works where Josh lives and him and Chris reconnect as best friends. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Josh/Chris tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Navigation